Kencan Buta
by MiraMira
Summary: "Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" Dan Chanyeol tertawa, dia menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya, Kai dan Sehun juga membantunya, ini penculikan! SuBaek.


Disclaimer : EXO dan F(x) punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : SuBaek

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rating : T.

Warning : Shou-ai, crack-pair, OOC.

Note : Terpengaruh sebuah lagu dan itu menjadikan aku benar benar mengkhayalkan sesuatu.

Aku suka Joonmyun rambut ungu!

"Kau sendirian, Baekkie?" Tanya Chanyeol, tiba tiba duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Seperti yang terlihat." Jawab Baekhyun malas, tapi masih cukup jeli untuk menyadari Kai dan Sehun yang duduk di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, ikut kencan buta, yuk." Ajak Chanyeol, Baekhyun terkejut.

"Aku sudah punya pacar, kenapa harus ikut kencan buta?"

"Ayolah, Baekkie, biar genap, kita masih kurang satu orang lagi."

"Tidak mau, ajak saja yang lain!"

"Ayolah, Baekkie, kita akan bertemu kakak kakak cantik."

"Tidak! Nanti kalau Suho Hyung tahu, aku harus bilang apa?"

"Kau tidak harus bilang apa apa, dia tidak akan tahu, Baekkie. Ikutlah dengan kami."

"Tidak!"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" Dan Chanyeol tertawa, dia menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya, Kai dan Sehun juga membantunya, ini penculikan!

Kali ini Baekhyun harus lebih cerdas dari para penculik yang tidak cerdas ini, dia harus meninggalkan jejak, kasihan kekasihnya kalau ditinggal seperti ini, padahal mereka sudah jarang bertemu karena tugas kuliah, tapi Baekhyun malah pergi meninggalkannya saat akhirnya mereka akan bertemu, jahat sekali.

Sulli, Choi Jinri, menyaksikan tragedi penculikan itu dengan khidmat, dia menghela napas, sebagai mahasiswi baru dia tidak tahu universitas ini sebegini gila. Dia hanya berharap dia bisa bertemu teman yang lebih waras lagi ketika terjun ke masyarakat.

Sulli yang manis tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun memperhatikannya dengan tatapan minta tolong, kalau mau minta tolong kenapa tidak teriak saja?

"Sulli-shi! Choi Jinri-shi!" Ah, akhirnya dia berteriak juga, Sulli menoleh.

"Nanti kalau ada Suho Hyung, bilang aku diculik Chanyeol!" Teriaknya.

Sulli yang manis itu terdiam, tidak mengiyakan, sepertinya terlalu terkejut karena kegilaan seniornya, tapi telepon genggamnya terangkat, dia sudah menghubungi seseorang.

"Eonnie, kau di tempat parkir?"

"…"

"Bisa tolong ikuti mobil Chanyeol Seonbae?"

"…"

"OK, Thanks."

Sulli membaca isi pesan teks dari Eonnie-nya lagi, alamat yang dia jadi hapal betul dalam lima belas menit ini, penjelasannya rinci, termasuk berapa lama perjalanan dan kendaraan apa yang harus ditumpangi, Sulli sangat berterima kasih karenanya.

Dia melihat sesosok pemuda mendekati tempat Baekhyun duduk tadi, Sulli mendekat perlahan, itu sudah jelas Suho Seonbae.

"Seonbae." Panggilnya, Suho menoleh.

"Ada apa, Sulli."

"Baekhyun Seonbae bilang aku harus memberitahu Seonbae kalau dia diculik Chanyeol Seonbae." Kata Sulli, terlalu panjang memang, Suho sampai berpikir dulu, tidak langsung merespon, mungkin karena terlalu banyak kata Seonbae yang Sulli sebutkan.

"Hah! Diculik?!"

Sulli menutup telinganya karena Suho benar benar berteriak. "Aduh, bukan diculik sebenarnya, dia dipaksa ikut kencan buta oleh Chanyeol Seonbae."

"Kencan buta?" Kata Suho, nadanya terlalu menyedihkan sampai Sulli tidak bisa mengurai campuran apa saja yang membuatnya menyedihkan.

"Tapi tenang, aku sudah tahu mereka ada dimana, Seonbae mau mendatangi mereka?" Tanya Sulli, Suho sebenarnya masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri dan hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!"

Dia duduk di dalam bis bersama Sulli, tapi pikirannya masih memikirkan kencan buta. Ini mungkin harusnya bagian dari kebebasan yang biasa dia berikan, lagi pula mereka juga sudah lama tidak bertemu, tapi kalau sampai kencan buta, itu sedikitnya membuat Suho takut.

"Seonbae kenapa?" Tanya Sulli.

"Tidak, aku baik baik saja." Jawab Suho, dia sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat bertemu Baekhyun nanti, tapi dia menurut saja untuk pergi karena sepertinya Sulli sudah bekerja untuk mempertemukannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Mau roti?" Dia menawari Suho bekalnya. Jam berapa sekarang? Apa sudah waktunya makan? Tapi dia sendiri baru keluar dari kelas yang memerlukan kerja keras otak dan jadi agak lapar sedikit.

"Terima kasih, Sulli-ah."

"Seonbae tidak merasa kesal atau cemburu?" Tanya Sulli, Suho hanya meliriknya dan tidak menjawab.

"Bukannya kalian pacaran?" Tanyanya lagi, entah kenapa Suho jadi malu malu.

"Aku sepertinya hanya sedikit takut." Kata Suho.

"Takut kalau Baekhyun Seonbae tergoda orang lain, ya?" Kata Sulli, Suho mengangguk, dia baru tahu orang semanis Sulli omongannya bisa tidak terlalu manis seperti ini, tapi itu berarti Sulli tidak memaksakan kesan baik padanya dan itu membuat Suho entah kenapa lega, mungkin karena bertemu teman yang berbicara dengannya dari hati dan tidak terpengaruh oleh apapun.

"Seonbae kenapa diam?" Tanya Sulli, anak ini cerewet juga, tapi itu tidak menghilangkan kesan manisnya.

"Masih takut?" Tanyanya, Suho mendengarnya sedikit aneh, sebenarnya dia tidak benar benar takut, mungkin cemas, atau marah, atau cemburu adalah yang benar.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Tapi kurasa Baekhyun Seonbae masih mencintai Seonbae." Kata Sulli, Suho hanya tersenyum, kekasih harusnya memang seperti itu, kan?

"Lagipula dia dipaksa, jadi Seonbae tidak usah setakut itu." Katanya, manis sekali, dia berusaha menghibur.

"Tapi apa yang yang harus kulakukan kalau bertemu?" Tanya Suho, itu satu satunya hal yang Suho tidak tahu, kalau dia marah, itu melanggar kebebasan yang diberikan pada Baekhyun, kalau dia biasa saja, apa itu tidak akan membuat Baekhyun menganggapnya sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?

"Lihat nanti saja, Seonbae, kita sudah harus turun."

Sulli menariknya untuk turun dari bis dan berjalan cepat di antara keramaian, dia tidak tahu Sulli membawanya kemana, tapi dia mengikuti, walaupun dia sendiri tidak merasa perlu menyusul seperti ini, tapi untuk menghargai Sulli yang sepertinya sudah berjuang dia juga jadi ikut berjalan.

"Sulli!" Suho melihat sesosok pemuda di atas motornya berseru memanggil Sulli, sebenarnya bukan pemuda, itu Amber Liu.

"Mereka masih di dalam, lebih baik kalian masuk sekarang." Katanya lagi.

Tapi Suho berhenti, "Haruskah aku masuk?"

"Ya, harus, Seonbae, di dalam itu pacarmu, kan?" Kata Sulli.

"Bagaimana kalau aku juga masuk, jadi kesannya kalian bukan pasangan selingkuh?" Usul Amber, idenya keren sekali.

"Setidaknya itu tidak akan membuat kesalah pahaman." Katanya dan dia tertawa kikuk saat Joonmyun diam saja memandanginya.

Sulli tersenyum cerah. "Kalau begitu, ayo masuk!"

Sulli mengedarkan pandangan matanya seperti mencari tempat kosong, tapi dia sebenarnya mencari Baekhyun, harusnya kepalanya yang pirang tiada tara itu terlihat sangat mencolok disini. Dan dia menemukannya, kepala pirang dengan eyeliner, itu sudah pasti Baekhyun.

"Seonbae, di meja paling ujung…"

"Iya, aku sudah melihatnya." Suho menyela perkataan Sulli karena dia sendiri sudah tahu dimana Baekhyun, rambut pirangnya itu sangat mencolok dan membuat rambutnya yang sekarang ungu tua tidak ada apa apanya kalau dibandingkan dengannya.

Dan pemuda pirang tiada tara itu juga melihatnya, terima kasih pada Amber yang menyarankan mereka masuk bertiga, kalau hanya Suho dan Sulli saja mereka akan terlihat seperti pasangan selingkuh, yang satunya selingkuh, yang satunya kencan buta, apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan mereka nanti?

Baekhyun terlihat menyikut keras Chanyeol yang menariknya duduk, dia marah marah dulu sebelum menghampiri Suho dengan sedikit berlari.

"Hyung, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, aku dipaksa, Chanyeol yang…"

Baekhyun terus saja bicara, sampai Suho malas mendengarnya, tapi Suho masih berdiri disitu seperti semua alasan Baekhyun tidak ada apa apanya. Suho sendiri tidak cemburu karena Baekhyun tidak terlihat menikmati kencan buta itu, tidak juga marah karena dia menyuruh Sulli mengabari dimana dia sekarang sejak Suho tidak terlalu peduli pada telepon genggamnya, dia tidak peduli apa apa kecuali Baekhyun yang dengan panik menjelaskan segala sesuatunya sampai tidak jelas.

Dia membungkam Baekhyun dengan pelukan tiba tiba. "Kau manis sekali." Katanya, dia tidak peduli dengan kencan buta selama Baekhyun tidak meninggalkannya.

Tapi ada saja hal yang dia ingin dengar sejak dia bukan penyihir atau sejenisnya yang bisa membaca pikiran orang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."

Suho tertawa kecil, terasa menggelitik mendengarnya, tapi itulah yang paling ingin dengar sejak menurutnya lisan adalah penyampai isi hati, walau mudah saja bagi Baekhyun untuk membodohinya yang terlalu mudah percaya pada kata kata orang, walau Baekhyun bisa saja tidak mencintainya, asal Baekhyun tidak meninggalkannya dia benar benar tidak apa apa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Suho sudah gila memang –Sulli pun tahu kalau anak anak kampusnya adalah segila gilanya orang waras- tapi saat ini Suho ingin selalu jadi orang yang akan diingat Baekhyun, yang akan dicarinya dikala susah maupun senang, yang akan selalu menduduki tahta tertinggi dalam hatinya sejauh apapun jarak membentang, menjadi orang yang selalu mencintai dan dicintainya.

+FIN+


End file.
